


A Kiss Goodbye

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zach and Frankie are dating and no one knows but when Zach gets voted out, he kisses Frankie in front of everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Goodbye

The houseguests were all gathered in the living room for the live eviction meeting. Voting had just ended and Julie had reappeared on the screen. “By a vote of 6 to 2, Zach, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.”

Zach got up from his seat, ignored everyone’s attempts to hug him and say goodbye as he walked out of the sofa area, until he reached Frankie who was at the opposite end. He grabbed Frankie by the hand and pulled him along to the door with him, ahead of everyone else.

“I know no one was supposed to know. And I know this might screw up your game, but I’ve fucking wanted to do this from the moment I met you,” Zach said quickly before he wrapped both of his arms around Frankie and kissed him square on the lips. “I love you, Frankie,” Zach said when they broke apart.

Frankie stepped back, still staring at Zach with a smile.

Zach picked up his bags and reached for the doorknob. “I love you, Frankie,” he said again. “Just do me a favor and win this shit, because you’re the only one left in here that deserves it. See you soon, just not too soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Frankie said forcing a smile as Zach opened the door. “I love you, too.”

Zach smiled at Frankie one last time over his shoulder before exiting the Big Brother house for good.


End file.
